


More Than Just Anger

by narry_shady



Category: Men's Basketball RPF, NBA - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, other players are briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narry_shady/pseuds/narry_shady
Summary: Steph gets angry, Klay helps





	More Than Just Anger

 

Fourth quarter, five minutes left on the shot-clock and they were two points down.

They were all busting their collective asses blocking, guarding and screening their way to the basket.

Draymond went down the fast break successfully avoiding Gerald Green's screen. He turned around trying to find someone while he was being double-teamed by Chris Paul and Harden. Luckily, he found Klay not being actively guarded and threw a bounce pass between both players to him. Klay caught the ball making his under thee basket but just before he could finger roll the ball up and over, once again the six-foot-seven Green was their to make sure it didn't go in. But Klay was entirely too dedicated to loose possession of the ball.

He grabbed the ball trying to catch a glimpse of someone, anyone, that had a clear shot for the basket. And, of course, Steph was open. Obviously this wouldn't last long being that Chris was making like an angry bulldog straight for the six-foot-three man. So he quickly chest passed the ball in his direction and Steph caught it.

4 minutes.

Eyeing the clock, Steph lowered his stance ready to dance around his opponent. Everyone knew this was when he was the most dangerous, with his small, lithe frame he was extremely slippery. Manoeuvring lightly on his feet, faking and crossing his victim like it was a high school game. Klay loved watching him, admired the way he was so methodical with every step he took. Evaluating every possible sequence that could lead to a made basket in impressive speed. It was, for a lack of a better word, dope as shit.

So the impact he felt from Carmelo's shoulder right before his back landed flat on floor stung even more. Steph was a small man (well, for a point guard he was small, shit, he didn't even technically hit 6'3") so any player that was taller and bigger than him, which was damn near everyone, felt that they could push him around like he didn't belong. And, for the most part, he didn't let it get him. He used their preconceived judgement against them and it always worked. His three rings showed that.

But some times their obvious dirty plays, the pushing and shoving got under his skin. Especially the trash talking. He got used to blocking them out and focusing on winning the game. However, the games this week have definitely been eating at him.

The past five games he scored a collective 7 threes. He knew that if he was someone like Steven Adams, that wold be cause for celebration. But he's not Steven Adams, he's Wardell Stephen Curry, 'Chef Curry'; 'the baby faced assassin'; 'one half of the splash brothers'; 'face of the Golden State Warriors'. So his margin for error is stupidly low. Therefore, the hate comments and torment was spewing in from all sides, including Warrior fans.

So he entered the game already in a foul mood, something all his teammates picked up on. It wasn't too hard to sense since he all but barked at Bell when he kept forgetting positioning in practice. Steph loved the rookies, he really did, he enjoyed taking people under his wing and teaching them the ins and of the NBA, sports wise and business wise. With that being said, they automatically knew not press him. Though, after practice, he apologised to Jordan promising him that he would get Kerr to let him play more minutes next game. No mater how angry he was, he always tried not to let that anger spill unto other people, especially not his rookies.

Steph stood up in a hurry, the deafening screams of the crowd he could once hear was eclipsed by the hard thud, thud, thudding in his ear. Adrenaline rushed through his veins like heroin does through an addict's. A primal need raged in him like a fire, the embers collecting in his face, turning his usually tan skin a deep rose. All he could see was red.

He squared up to the six-foot-eight Carmelo, ready for a fight. Carmelo, known for not backing away from fights, stared him down and started with , "What you think you bouta do little man, chew up my socks?"

"You know damn well you didn't have to knock into me like that. You're scared that your gonna loose aren't you?" Steph knew he didn't have to say that, he knew it would probably escalate the situation but his body was a vessel for the rage that was in him. His body was basically on autopilot and he didn't know how to stop it. He didn't want to stop it.

A snide laughter left Carmelo's lips before responding to his obvious rhetorical question. "Ain't nobody scared over here," he said moving closer to Steph. Now they were chest to chest Melo making it a point to look over his head. "You know I could knock your short ass the fuck out right now if i wanted. Aint nobody gon be able to save you when my fist is down your throat. Not Kerr, not KD, and sure as hell not your little boyfriend Klay."

"Watch your fucking mouth before i make sure the only team that offers you a deal next season is the Seattle Super Sonics." Menacingly, his voice dropped a couple octaves as he delivered his next line. "You know damn well all it takes is one golf date with Adam." Now he was seething, his breath was audibly laboured as he consciously tried to calm himself down.

"Oh I hit a nerve didn't I Chef." He started sardonically. Feeding off the reaction his words caused. He successfully penetrated the chain mail armour of the NBA's golden boy. It was like a shark sensing blood in the water and was hungry for a meal. So he went in for the kill. "Everyone in the league knows about the little crush you have on that PBS logo looking ass motherfucker. What happened? You didn't get to suck his dick this morning and now you wanna throw a tantrum? Sit your bitch ass down before in make you."

That was it. Something in him snapped. He pushed Carmelo with all his strength hurling insults at him as he charged after him.

Hollers erupted from the crowd as their point guard exploded right in front of them. Another whistle was blown as Steph somehow managed to tackle the giant to the floor with the sole intent of unleashing a melee of punches and hits to his body.

Players from both sides came rushing down the court prying and trying to separate the two. Screams and shouts of "get off him" and "let go of him" and "damn this boy angry angry" surrounded them, but pure unadulterated rage blinded him.

However, through all this chaos, a voice cut right through it. Then he felt those familiar hands grab hold of his waist trying to pry him off the bigger man. "Steph, i know you're angry, but you need to let go," he whispered in his ear. His body relaxed in hands as he finally let his soft voice coax him off Carmelo. "There you go, Steph. Come to me. Just stand up and come to me please. We can't have our star player suspended from games."

His hands were under Steph's armpit as he finally lifted off him.

While the crowd of players, coaches, assistant coaches and security slowly started to disperse and the officials were reviewing the footage deciding what to call, Klay pulled Steph to the side, near their bench, to try and cool down that steam that was rolling off him.

The taller man's hand were placed on his shoulder, his thumb discretely rubbing circles on his collar bone. "Hey, you gotta calm down. I know you're upset but-"

"I'm gonna fucking kill that idiot," he said with his eyes locked on Melo stood somewhere to the right of them.

"Steph, we both know you wont do that. Now please look at me. Hey. Hey. I said look at me, don't look over there because i know you'll get riled up again"

"It's just," Steph started. Hesitation eating at his words.

"It's alright Steph, you can tell me."

"I was pissed off from the jump, but the way he pushed me to the ground i jus- it just really pissed me off so, um, all this anger form the past week was just ready to go off. Anything could have sparked it. But, i don't know man, maybe it was the way he looked a me or the fact that the ref would have probably not called a foul if i hadn't flipped..." Steph started to rant, his heart rate picking up again as his face went flush with the mere memory of his anger just two minutes prior. His breath was becoming more staggered and Klay realised quickly. He ran his hands up down Steph's bicep, keeping eye contact in order to ground the smaller man. "Hey, what i say? Look at me. It's okay, just talk to me."

This seemed to calm Steph down, so he continued. "He said something and something in me just snapped and all i wanted to rip his head off."

"What he say?"

"He was talking bout you and- and...us" He punctuated that sentence with his eyes widening to convey the real message he was trying to send. Realisation was finally evident in Klay's eyes and, as a result, his features softened understanding what had tipped him over the edge.

Right before Steph continued, the loud speakers announced that Steph and Carmelo would be ejected from the game. Some other techs were called but he didn't really pay attention to them. Melo put up a big fuss, annoyed that he got a two flagrants instead of one, but as usual, nothing really came of it.

"Hey we gon' finish this off after this game, okay"

"Yeah, sure," Steph accepted and went down the tunnel to the locker rooms.

***

The game went to overtime and the Warriors one by one pint thanks to a free throw After the post game interviews, the team made their way to the locker rooms to wind down and get ready to head home. Steph was half undressed when the guys walked in and he acknowledged them with soft "hi"s and "y'all did great." He was meant with "thank you" but, naturally, some of the guys were curious as to what that kerfuffle was about earlier on. He pretty much brushed off some of their intrigue, saying that it a just a 'heat of the moment' kind of thing. Fake smiling and laughing all the way through it. All he guys just went with it, too tired to really question him about the situation. Klay, on the other hand, noticed that and wanted to talk to Steph about it but being that he was damn near surrounded by his team mates, he waited 'til he was alone.

When the room was filed with light, ambient chatter, Klay moved to Steph's spot. "Hey, you good?"

"Not right now, but i will be"

"You wanna crash at mine tonight? Y'know, since your car is still in my garage" Chuckling a little, Steph responded.

"Baby,you aint gotta do all that. Aint nobody listening to us. Just ask me to stay at your place,"

"Shut up," Klay responded jokingly, with a light rose tint dusting his cheeks. "Nah but for real, we can actually talk properly then." Steph agreed and it was set.

After a quick team meeting called by Kerr and a quick recap of the game (not forgetting the lengthy lecture Steve gave Steph about not loosing your cool in situations and how much it could cost the team and how essential of a role model he is for the rookies and the young fans and how much his actions affect the League as a business yada yada yada...), Steve finally called it a night.

Everyone got in their rides not waiting a second longer.

Klay climbed into the drivers seat and Steph hopped in the passenger side. Right as he was about to start the car, Steph spoke so quietly that had it not been for the lack of people car park, Klay was confident he would have missed it. "Can we just stop?"

Almost like a knew jerk reaction, Klay questioned "Huh?" But he quickly recovered, "I mean, stop what?" He was quite obviously nervous as to what he wanted to 'stop' but Steph quickly reassured him as he stated almost like he was reading his mind,

"No, not that. Never that.

"It's just, everything is always moving so fast, i feel like i never get a break. Once a game is over it feels like the next one just starts. And if we're not in the game were in an interview or working on a campaign or on a commercial. And it feels like I'm a hamster on a wheel twenty-four-seven, man. It never fucking stops.

"Y'know, I aint called my parents in a whole two months. Two goddamn months! The last time I've had any contact with family was when we played against Portland and I talked to Seth for a total of five minutes afterwards. And, if I'm gonna be honest, that's the worst part. I promised my dad that I wouldn't let basketball control me, that I'd have a life outside of it and here the fuck I am. Turning into that typical athlete that abandons their family. And I feel like a complete fuck up.

"Let's not forget how crap I've been playing lately and the amount of shit I'm getting from anyone. Like, I even feel it from the guys. I know they're trying to be supportive, and I appreciate that, I really do, but I can see it in their eyes whenever they look at the stat sheet and see we're thirteen points down in the fourth quarter. And it's all my fucking fault. They know it, I know it, Steve knows it, the fans know it, the League knows it, everyone knows it.

"And that fight with Melo, I wasn't just angry at him or the refs, I was angry at myself. I know I can do better, be better. But for some reason it's just not happening bro and I just feel worthless to the team. So I just took all that frustration out on him, even though he kinda deserved it." Steph let out a heavy sigh before finishing his monologue with a delicate

"Maybe they are right, that I'm passed my prime and I should just hang it up."

It felt like a heavy weight was lifted off his chest. He's been carrying these feeling around for some time now and to finally be able to speak the thoughts that have been making his heart heavy was incredibly relieving.

The relief from his emotional constipation brought up feelings he's been repressing for some time now and the tears he's been successfully keeping at bay finally decided to break the threshold. His vision became blurry and tears started to ripple down his face.

Klay turned completely sideways, facing Steph. He reached his right hand up and with his index finger, turned his head towards him. Nothing but sadness swam around his irises and Klay couldn't stop the sympathy that it evoked from him.

"Promise me you'll never say that ever again," he started.

"You are one of the best players to ever play the game and don't you ever forget that. No amount of 'not-so-good' games can take that away from you." Now he had hold of the side of his face caressing the high point of his cheekbones with his thumb, wiping away some of the tears that fell. Steph's eyes fluttered shut as he relished in the warmth Klay's large hands brought him but that didn't seem to stop the stream from cascading down his cheeks.

"Hey, look at me babe." Steph's hazel-green eyes locked with Klay's brown orbs and everything around them seemed to dissipate. Leaving both of them alone in a world of their own.

"You're appreciated and loved and, if i'm being honest, you have done so much for my career, Dray's career, Iggy's careers, damn, the whole Warriors franchise that we could never repay you-"

Steph interrupted Klay's speech with a soft utterance of "Klay" as he tilted his head down , disagreeing with what he was saying Klay anticipated his reluctance to accept praise so he made sure to emphasise his next words. "I wouldn't even know how to go about doing so." He punctuated that smile with a warm chuckle.

"But, I know you hear that all the time. There's nothing much I can say that hasn't been said before." This time, Klay moved his face closer to Steph's simultaneously dropping his volume.

"You're talented."

He moved closer...

"You're caring"

Even closer...

"You're selfless"

Now, they were millimetres away from each other...

"You're beautiful"

In one fell swoop, he connected their lips and felt Steph's breath hitch. Klay further intertwined their mouths as they undulated their lips in a way they were familiar with. Though, something about this was different. It marked something in their relationship. Something fundamental had shifted and changed the trajectory they were going.

As the shorter boys mouth opened to allow Klay access, they both realised that this was something serious. That they needed each other more than the title of a relationship could ever convey. If they were both being honest, it was scary.

While they were fully comprehending this mutual paradigm shift, the shooting guard's tongue explored every crevice of Steph's mouth. Revisiting a map he had already visited but, this time, with a fresh new outlook.

The point guard's hand move to smoothing the back Klay's head, his fingertips carding through his curls. He couldn't stop himself from pulling himself closer to the larger man's body appreciating the feeling of being held. They stayed there. Kissing and caressing.

Just as he as he was about to say 'fuck it' and jump over to Klay's side in order to straddle the man. Klay's large hands around his waste applied some pressure indicating for them to stop. Not long after, he resurfaced from the kiss.

"I know you're eager, but it's 10 o'clock at night and we're in a dark parking lot. Maybe the rest of this can wait until we get inside my house."

"I know, but before we go, can we just stay like this a little longer? 5 minutes tops. I just want you to hold me a little bit" Steph bargained. Klay nodded in agreement.

So Steph held onto Klay hand interlocking their fingers ad lay his head on his shoulder. As soon as his head made contact with muscles, he let out a quiet sigh of contentment. It was sweet, really. Sitting their just enjoying the company of some else, indulging in presence.

**Author's Note:**

> *DISCLAIMER* I have nothing against Melo or anyone in this lil fic . Its all fiction.


End file.
